Hamartia of a Hero
by Wolfie The Wierdo Emo
Summary: A group of teens are drawn together by one thing...their experience with a mysterious hero in an austere city. Their thoughts are turned to him as aberrant things disturb the normally lowly city.


**Chapter 1**

**Part 1: Tori**

"Ugh! Leave me alone!" She yelled as the man in the rain-drenched black trench coat moved closer to her, trapping her in the alley. "Heh heh heh…" the man chuckled evilly, with a psychopathic glint in his eyes, "Do as I say and maybe I'll kill you quick." He reached out, grabbing her wet shirt and ripping it off her arm, all the while holding a knife to her throat. Rain pounded the two and the knife reflected the moonlight shining through a partial rip in the clouds. She knew she had to think quickly as she didn't want to be ravished and felt upon by the man's filthy hands. There were very few options; she couldn't kick him because he would press the serrated edge into her throat thus killing her, and she thought about biting the hand with the knife, but she knew there would be a better plan. Meanwhile, the man played with the waistband of her skirt, slowly pulling it downward. Her hands were tied to the metal fence by the man's equally psychopathic friends, making her unable to move. She decided her plan; she would rear back and lean against the fence and kick her attacker before he knew what would happen, then slide use the rusty metal fence to try and cut herself free. _"Damn! It won't work! I forgot about those damn friends of his!" _She thought, about to give up hope. BAM!

Thunder clapped in the air and a show was cast over the girl and man. "What tha hell?!" The man looked up to see a person sitting on the rusty, damp fence. He jumped into the air and came down upon the corrupt other, foot in face. Once the man was on the ground, the girl's mysterious savior drew his gleaming blade and guillotined him as well as his friends. He turned toward the girl and removed his square, blood drenched glasses to reveal a red eye and a yellow one. She couldn't make out many details about him except for his eyes and the shining black coat he wore which draped around his body. "Who…who are you?" She managed to get out. The man turned his back to her saying, "Anything but a hero." The words grazed his lips and he sheathed his blade and left without another word. "Wait!" She called but the words didn't reach him. She realized he had freed her from the fence so she chased after him, looking left and right but to no avail. She sighed and headed home to her apartment.

"Tori! Where the heck were you? I've been completely freaking out!" Tori's roommate yelled.

"Give me a break! I was almost raped by some perv off the street when…" Tori replied, trailing off.

"What?! You were almost raped!? I was right when I said you should've come home earlier from the party!"

Tori sighed, just happy to be home. "Just shut up for a while and let me get some sleep ok? I mean, come on, I'm tired!" "Ok, ok. Fine. Go get some sleep. We can talk about it in the morning," Her roommate, Sabrina, said. Tori was exhausted, cold and just plain didn't care about much at the moment because of her predicament. She knew she'd be questioned about the incident when the cops found out about it, but it didn't matter now. She'd sort it out in the morning.

**Part 2: Jac**

"D-Damnit! I- I can't do it!" He sobbed in angst , throwing his head against the wall and dropping the razorblade he held. Tears poured down the pale-faced teen's face and fell into a puddle of blood pooling around his ever-bleeding wrist. "Am I really this…pathetic…?" He questioned himself, looking into a dirty mirror. Screaming and on his knees, he took his fist and broke the mirror in hopes of making his masochist self feel better. He leaned back against the grimy white wall in his practically empty room. He was living on the top floor of a tenth story apartment and had a fairly large room with only a bed. Windows covered half of one wall and the others we just plain with nothing else except dirt and grime on them. His bed was in the corner of his room; it wasn't even on a frame. It was a plain mattress with two white sheets and a pillow. Another door adjacent to the entrance was his closet, filled with black and dark colored clothes. Picking up a knife stuck in the floor, he stabbed the wooden floor once more and leaned further down the wall, tears rolling down his cheeks. The cuff of his grey long-sleeved shirt was already stained with his dark colored blood and his skin-tight black jeans were ripped on the edges as well. "Grah!" He screamed and slammed his head against the wall, his knees bucking as he fell to the floor.

He panted and looked in the cracked mirror, blood slowly dribbling down his tear soaked face and the matted black hair that covered most of his face. _"I…" _He thought, "Can't do it." He dropped the knife and laid down on the floor and fell asleep in his bloodstained clothing.

The hotel manager made his way up to the teen's room. Bursting into the room, he yelled, "Jac! Shut up in here!" Then slammed the door back and stomped downstairs. Jac wasn't stirred from his sleep. The manager knew him quite well. The manager, Lee, took him in feeling sorry for him out on the street. He let Jac stay in the empty room upstairs where everyone else declined to live because of the major storms and how the building had a drum-like complex. Eventually, Jac arose from his slumber and closed his bloodshot red eyes to shield them from the blinding sun as it shimmered through the window. He sat up, dizzy from the blood loss, he stared at the puddle of blood he sat in. Sighing, he thought, _"Now what…? I'm at a loss."_ Jac thought for awhile. He looked out the window and stared at the cars and people on the streets, feeling trapped in his 'home.' An idea popped into his head; this one would end his life for sure, he thought. Climbing on the window ledge, looking down at the hard concrete and zooming cars. He jumped.


End file.
